Corazones cruzados
by mimi weasley
Summary: Lizzie es una mutante que estudia en Oxford, durante un tiempo lleva una vida normal hasta que cierto mutante llama un dia a su puerta. Charles/OC y Eric/OC
1. Prologo: Primer encuentro

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de X-men solo de Lizzie **

Primer encuentro

No sé porque le hago caso a María, yo que pensaba quedarme en mi habitación leyendo y ahora me encontraba en un ruidoso bar, tal vez hubiese sido soportable si a los cinco minutos no me hubiese dejado sola. Ya estaba pensando en dejar el bar cuando mi amiga aparece de la nada:

- Bueno ¿Qué tal?

- No sé cómo he dejado que arrastrases a este lugar.

- Venga solo relájate, tampoco es tan complicado, además a este pasado te quedaras soltera de por vida.

María se va y yo suspiro, yo no soy tan sociable como mi amiga, mira hace dos meses que he llegado a Oxford y mi vida social es nula. ¡Nada! Y yo estaba feliz, pero María ha venido a visitarme y ella no es tan fácil de contentar.

Siento un escalofrío otra vez, la verdad es que desde ha llegado a Oxford me he sentido observada, sí es raro pero cierto, en ese momento María, la cual viene y se va cuando le da la gana, aparece:

- ¡Mira! Ese chico te está mirando.- me doy la vuelta y veo a un joven más o menos de mi edad, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, así que esta vez mi presentimiento había dado en el clavo- Yo creo que le gustas

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Qué si, qué sí! ¡Mira, se acerca!- y diciendo esto se va otra vez (definitivamente tengo que cambiar de amigas).

- ¡Hola!, Charles Xavier.

- Hola- susurro.

- Es bueno encontrarse con más.

- Perdona no te sigo- digo confundida.

- Un mutante- es imposible no puede saberlo.

- Sigo sin comprender- miento.

- Tienes unas barreras mentales muy fuertes, pero tú amiga apenas tiene- Maldición María, este tío es un telépata ¿Cuántas veces le decimos que no baje las barreras tan fácilmente?

- Perdona tengo que irme- Sí soy una cobarde, pero que le voy a hacer.

- Antes que le dé tiempo a hacer cualquier cosa ya estoy saliendo rápida como un zorro.

No tiene pruebas de nada, maldición sí María y yo somos mutantes, ella tiene superfuerza y yo telekinesis y telepatía. Sí telepatía como don metomentodo.

Lizzie una chica pelirroja, bajita y tímida había conocido María y a otros chicos y chicas como ella en un orfanato de España cuando apenas eran unos críos, en seguida se habían hecho amigos, con los cuales había tenido sus momentos… Pero ese no es el tema el tema es que él lo había descubierto y ella tenía la intuición de que no iba a ser la última vez que vería a Charles Xavier y su intuición nunca se equivocaba.

**N/A Por favor revise**


	2. La visita

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad no me pertenecen ninguno de los X- men solo Lizzie**

La visita.

Años más tarde.

Charles había quedado con Moira mañana en frente a su casa y acababa de dejar a Raven, estaba tan emocionado por los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar hoy, sabía que tenía que dormir para su visita de mañana, sin embargo tenía la necesidad de ir a buscar a cierta mutante que había conocido años atrás su encuentro breve y fugaz, el único hasta hoy.

Ya estaba en frente de su habitación. Una de las cosas que Charles nunca dirá en voz alta es que durante los primeros meses de la universidad la había estado siguiendo, solo por curiosidad nada más o eso se dice él siempre, entonces peta y ella abre la puerta.

* * *

Lizzie P.O.V

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba, Charles Xavier, siempre lo digo mi intuición nunca falla, aunque ya creía que nunca lo volvería a ver. Había oído que hoy se convertiría en profesor, la pregunta era que hacía allí ¿no debería estar celebrando?

- Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

- Sí, sí claro- no sé porque he dicho eso, si estaba pensando en lo que debería hacer era volver a su casa.

Charles se sienta y me mira.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

- He oído que te acabas de graduar en historia.

- Sí, y tú te has convertido en profesor, ¿Qué quieres?- no sé porque estábamos teniendo esta conversación, ¡si apenas nos conocíamos!

Charles me contó lo que había sucedido hoy, Moira y demás, también me contó que mañana iría a la CIA.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- le pregunto una vez que termina.

- Porque creía que como mutante te interesaría y que tal vez te gustaría venir.

- No, gracias.- rechazo instantáneo, no se lo esperaba.

- Yo lo que quería decir,… era que me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros… por favor.- dijo, yo no sabía que decir porque quiere que vaya con ellos, he de admitir que la curiosidad la estaba matando desde que había escuchado la historia.

- Bueno,...no sé,...ah, en fin está bien.- respondo dubitativa.

Total, ¿qué es lo que puede pasar?

**N/A Por favor revisen **


	3. La visita a la CIA y el encuentro con Er

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertenecen los personajes, el único que me pertenece es Lizzie**

**La visita a la CIA y el encuentro con Erik**

Ya es de día y me dirijo con Charles adonde él había quedado con Raven y Moira, había pasado la noche hablando con Charles, y ahora mismo me sentía aliviada. Todas esas inquietudes que rondaban mi cabeza habían desaparecido. Me sentía cómoda con Charles, como si lo conociese de toda la vida, lo cual era extraño pues la primera conversación de verdad que habían tenido era hace ocho horas sin contar ese breve encuentro de hace años. Había sido una noche increíble nos habíamos reído mucho, nos habíamos abierto y hablado de muchas cosas, opiniones y asuntos personales, lo cual era muy raro en mi ya que era muy tímida, sin embargo ese chico me hacía sentir fuerte y segura.

Un momento inolvidable para mí fue cuando le pregunte a Charles como sabía donde vivía y él se puso rojo y me dijo que me había estado siguiendo los primeros meses que había estado en la universidad, y a mí me dio mucha más vergüenza admitir que ya lo sabía.

Charles no era el tío más silencioso y ágil del mundo y si lo era esos meses no lo había demostrado. ¡Había sabido que me vigilaba desde el primer día! A una persona normal le hubiese parecido escalofriante, pero yo nunca he sido considerada una persona normal, y en lugar de sentirme aterrorizada me hizo sentir bien. No me malinterpretéis si se hubiera acercado mucho o hubiese hecho algo extraño hubiese llamado a la policía, si hubiese sido otra persona probablemente lo habría hecho inmediatamente pero Charles era diferente, me hacía sentir diferente y el día que dejó de seguirme me sentía como si me faltase algo, algo muy importante.

Al llegar, ya nos están esperando dos mujeres, una rubia que es Raven la hermana de Charles, y otra morena que es la agente de la CIA Moira MacTaggert, las reconozco gracias a las descripciones de Charles.

- Te estábamos esperando – dijo la agente aunque su comentario se perdió entre las preguntas de Raven.

-¡Charles! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba! – de repente sus ojos se clavaron en mi – ¿Quién es ella?

- Es Lizzie Brown, nos ayudará – Las miradas frías de las dos mujeres me miran detenidamente, me examinan, me penetran, intentar determinar que clase persona soy, nunca me han gustado esta clase de momentos tal vez por eso nunca me he relacionado mucho.

- Hola... – digo tímidamente. De repente me siento muy pequeña, tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea venir.

- No te preocupes – oigo la voz de Charles en mi mente. Con los nervios he debido bajar mis barreras mentales con los nervios. Charles pone uno su brazos alrededor de mis hombros, ese gesto me tranquiliza un poco.

Siento que Charles abandona mi mente y mira a Raven esta lo mira le debe de estar diciéndole algo con la mente, algo que hace que su actitud cambie y se emocione.

- Encantada.

- Lo mismo digo – dice fríamente Moira.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunta Charles ignorando deliberadamente la tensión entre Moira y yo.

* * *

Nos encontramos en la CIA y Charles está dando su aburrida charla, yo finjo escuchar pero en realidad estoy pensando en otras cosas.

La primera es que he sido muy descuidada bajando mis barreras mentales y dejando entrar a Charles entrar en ella, lo que me aterroriza de verdad es lo que habrá visto obviamente los recuerdos de los orfanatos que he visitado no son precisamente bonitos la mayoría estaban llenos de hambre y miseria, pero no volverá a pasar.

Otra cosa en la que pienso es el viaje, ha sido un buen viaje, sin contratiempos. He entablado amistad con Raven que al decirle Charles que yo también era una mutante se había vuelto mucho más resuelta conmigo, me pase todo el viaje hablando con ella y ha sido genial, solo ha habido un pequeño detalle que no me ha agradado, la forma en que la agente MacTaggert (No Moira, la agente MacTaggert) ha acaparado a Charles todo el viaje, lo que me ha molestado mucho, mucho.

- Yo he visto a un mago hacer esto antes, ¿ahora nos pedirá que pensemos en un múmero del uno al diez?

Creo que me he perdido algo interesante, es algo que me pasa muy a menudo. Aunque parezco una chica muy centrada en todo lo que hago es todo lo contrario. En ese momento me doy cuenta del peso de las palabras del hombre, le doy una mirada de advertencia a Charles pero él solo me sonríe y sigue:

- No Sr. Striker auque podría preguntarle acerca de su hijo Willian, en quien estaba pensando. Pero prefiero preguntarle acerca de los mísiles Júpiter que América está desplazando a Turquía.

En cuanto Charles dice esas palabras se desata el caos.

- Ese hombre es un espía, usted ha traído a un maldito espía – le dice un hombre a Moira.

- No, yo nunca lo haría – intenta excusarse.

Justo cuando me veía entre rejas, Raven cambia de forma a Striker y en la sala que implantó un silencio sepulcral. Entonces Raven cambia otra vez a un esta vez su piel se vuelve azul y su pelo rojo

- ¿Qué les parece este truco de magia? – pregunta Charles.

- Es el mejor que he visto- dice un hombre que está sentado detrás de los otros, marginado.

- Los quiero fuera de aquí – dijo un agente. – Y encerrados hasta que pueda averiguar qué hacer con ellos.

- Mis instalaciónes están fuera. – dijo el hombre marginado.- Me los quedo-

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento. El hombre no paraba de hablar.

-Siempre he sabido que había gente como vosotros , soy el hazmerreír de esta empresa desde hace años, pero lo sabía. Os gustarán mis instalaciones.

-Eso que espere. – lo interrumpe Charles.

-¿Por qué?

-La Agente Mactaggert sabe algo de Sebastian Shaw y si no actuamos ya lo perderemos.

En ese momento llega la susodicha con un coche y el hombre está flipado no me extraña yo también aunque por diferentes razones. A ver si lo he entendido vamos a ir ahora a por Shaw, ¡es una misión suicida!

-¿Qué? – pregunta el hombre.

-Es que no solo lee las mentes también es capaz de comunicarse a través de ellas- dijo Raven, mientras entraba en el coche, yo también entré y me senté a su lado de manera automática.

Este es uno de los momentos en los que no le presto atención a lo dice la gente, un torbellinos de emociones me invaden, todas contradictorias, y me cuesta mantener mis barreras mentales. Mientras nos alejamos de la sede de la CIA intento tranquilizarme, no sé cómo ha convencido al hombre para que nos dejen ir y no me importa, hace tiempo que no me pasa esto, la última vez que me pasó estuve en coma un día, pues mis ataques de ansiedad no eran precisamente débiles, por eso me fui a Oxford para evitar el estrés y la angustia pero ahora estoy aquí y todo vuelve.

* * *

Cuando al fin me recupero, veo a mis compañeros mirándome con preocupación me esfuerzo por sonreír y parecen relajarse todos menos Charles, que en algún momento había cambiado de lugar con Raven y se encuentra a su la con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Ya hemos llegado.

-Cuando todos salen Charles se dirige a mí y me dice:

-Quédate aquí – me dice con un tono de voz autoritario.

Yo no digo veo como se alejan, le he fallado a Charles, seguro que se arrepiente de haberme traído, mis lagrimas amenazan con salir.

* * *

De repente oigo gritos, y siento la ira la furia de alguien esa furia me invade los sentidos y pienso que tanta ira no puede ser buena.

Salgo afuera para tomar el aire no pasa el tiempo hasta que los demás llegan con alguien nuevo, ya no tiene la ira a flor de piel pero sé que era de esa persona de donde salía tanta ira me acerco a ella, es un hombre de pelo castaño y alto, un hombre que vaya a donde vaya seguro que impone respeto, me vuelvo a sentir pequeña:

- Hola – le digo.

- Hola – me responde el hombre secamente el hombre.

- Me llamo Lizzie – esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba y mi timidez no ayuda en las cosas. Él me mira de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Eres un agente de la CIA? – vale esa pregunta me sorprende.

- No, no lo soy… soy un mutante- digo rápido queriendo termine de una vez.

El hombre se ve claramente sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no estabas con los otros?- pregunta desconfiado.

- Estoy castigada- le digo sarcástica, esboza una leve sonrisa.

- Vaya,…

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto tengo ganas de conocer a este chico.

- Nada- me doy por vencida, me dirijo al coche y justo cuando voy a entrar – Eric, me llamo Erik.

Entonces le sonrío y le digo:

-Encantada de conocerte Erik.

**Por favor revise**


	4. Primeros brotes

**N/A Nada de esto me pertenece solo el personaje de Lizzie.**

Capitulo 4

Primeros brotes

Al día siguiente, aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde, el coche se detuvo frente a las instalaciones.

-Bienvenidos a mis instalaciones – el hombre del traje negro – Mi misión es la de investigar la aplicación de los poderes paranormales en la defensa militar.

-Y a la ofensiva – dijo Erik.

Me rió ante el comentario y él me sonríe. Siempre me ha gustado esa clase de bromas sarcásticas a la mayoría de la gente le parecen pesadas a mi no, yo soy así. He hablado poco con Erik desde anoche, pero me cae bien. Por su parte Erik parece haber entablado amistad con Charles. Charles. He pensado en frío sobre los acontecimientos de anoche y cuanto lo pienso más me enfado, él no tenía ningún derecho a decirme que me quedara en el coche y yo tonta aún medio tocada por mí ataque de ansiedad le obedecí como una tonta. ¿Quién se cree que es? Así que he decidido no hablarle y lo he ignorado durante todo el trayecto la última vez que intentó hablar conmigo y lo ignoré se veía bastante herido pero me da exactamente igual, después de eso se pasó un buen rato hablando con la agente Mactaggert.

- Ese hombre Shaw o Schmitt o como se llame, él trabaja para los rusos. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

- Maravilloso – dijo Charles. Yo no veo nada de maravilloso en eso pero bueno. - ¿Seremos la división mutante de la CIA no?

El hombre del traje negro hizo una pausa en su discurso y se dirigió a Charles y le dijo:

- Sí, algo así.

Entramos en el edificio en un lugar donde había un avión colgado del techo.

-Es supersónico – dijo un joven de bata blanca – el avión más avanzado jamás construido, deberían verlo funcionando es increíble.

-Hank, estos son los reclutas especiales de los que te he hablado. Este es Hank McCoy uno nuestros investigadores con más talento- introdujo el hombre del traje negro. Charles se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Cuanto me alegro!¡Qué maravilla que haya otro mutante aquí!- dijo Charles tomando su mano. La mirada asustada en su cara me dijo que no se había dicho a nadie. Charles la cagaste.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?" Charles dijo vuelta atrás.

-¿Decir qué?- el hombre del traje negro dijo.

-Porque no lo sabes- dijo Charles arrepentido- lo lamento, muchísimo de verdad- le dijo a Hank, el joven le hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia.

-¿Hank?

-No preguntaron y no dije nada.

-Y cual es tu mutación ¿ser superlisto? – preguntó Raven caminando hacia adelante. Sentí el interés de mi nueva amiga hacia el científico.

-Seguro, Hank se licenció en Harvard con tan solo quince años.

-Ojala solo fuera eso.- esas palabras me intrigaron.

- Ahora estas entre amigos , puedes mostrarte- anima Charles. Me acerco un poco y Hank se quita los zapatos y los calcetines mostrando unos pies enormes.

- Esplendido- dice Charles.

- Perdonad- va a hacer algo más ¿qué será?

En ese momento nos apartamos y Hank pega sus pies en el avión.

- Eres flipante- dice Raven.

- ¿De verdad?- dice Hank.

Siento que una chispa se enciende entre los dos y no quiero molestar así que me quedo más allá al lado de Erik, pero sin que se me borre la sonrisa, el día acaba de mejorar considerablemente.

* * *

Es de noche, intento dormir pero me es imposible, salgo de la habitación que me han asignado y vago por las oscuras instalaciones en busca de la cocina para ver si un té me calma, cuando oigo voces en la entrada.

Me acerco y me doy cuenta de que son Charles y Erik, Charles se marcha y deja solo a Erik, Erik se piensa ir...

Sabía que esto ocurriría más tarde o más temprano pero no lo esperaba tan pronto quería conocerlo mejor, su misteriosa aura me intriga, pero ahora se va a ir... ¡No! No pienso dejar que eso ocurra Erik me cae bien y no quiero que se vaya seguro que Charles le ha dicho algo para que se quede, noto su confusión, ahora me toca a mi poner mi granito de arena.

-¿ Te vas?- he salido de mi escondite, y me acerco a él. No me responde.- Lo digo porque no me gustaría que te fueras, me caes bien.

- No te creo.

- No me crees o no quieres creerme- le digo. - Estás haciendo amigos aquí dime ¿Por qué tirarlo todo por la borda? ¿Por Shaw? Nosotros también vamos a por él, así que no importa. Se que desconfías de los federales yo también siento un poco de desconfianza hacia ellos,... Pero Raven y Charles están aquí y son mis amigos así que cuidaré de que no les pase nada- no me puedo creer que haya dicho eso si apenas sé cuidar de mi misma.

Me doy la vuelta dispuesta a irme cuando Erik me pregunta:

- ¿Por qué te caigo bien?

- Una de las muchas razones por las cuales me caes bien es que eres gracioso.- le digo sonrojada y me voy.

* * *

Erik se quedará, no estoy segura. No me lo puedo creer ¡Charles nunca se iría! ¿verdad? ¡Charles nunca me dejaría!

_Después de lo mal que lo has tratado hoy, crees que no te dejaría.-_dice una voz en la cabeza.

Necesito hablar con Charles decirle que lo siento, que me he comportado con una niña y que sabía que solo lo hacía por mi bien,pues aunque lo conozco desde hace muy poco sé que no podría soportar que se obligó a dejar el plan ya que ahora debe de estar durmiendo así que vuelvo a mi plan original de buscar la cocina. Vago y llego a ella para mi sorpresa hay alguien más.

- ¿Charles?

- ¡Hola! Yo estaba buscando a ver si había algo como té o leche o algo pero como no hay nada será mejor que me vaya.

- Lo siento...- le susurro antes de que se vaya dudaría que lo hubiese oído de no ser porque se paró en seco.

- Yo soy el que debería decirte lo siento- me dice.

- No porque, porque...- apenás puedo hablar y mis ojos se están poniendo- Yo te ignoré solo, solo porque te preo-preocupaste por mi.

- No fue culpa porque no debería haberte hablado así... - dice él cogiéndome de las manos.

- No quiero que te vayas nunca- le digo y me apoyo en su pecho.

- No te preocupes no te dejaré- me dijo dándome un abrazo, yo sigo su ejemplo y le abrazo con fuerza.

**N/A Por favor revisen. **


	5. Cerebro

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad:No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes a excepción de mi OC.**

Capitulo 5

Cerebro

Charles y permanecimos así un buen rato consolándonos, diciendo cosas sin palabras, después Charles me acompañó a mi habitación en silencio.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo cuando llegamos con esa vivacidad que lo caracteriza, me dio un beso en la mano y se fue.

Entre en la habitación confundida y feliz, mientras Charles y yo nos estábamos abrazando sentí cosas que no había sentido antes, además de sentirme segura, fuerte y de olvidar la partida de Erik durante unos momentos.

No le des más vueltas- me digo- Erik se ha ido y probablemente no vuelva.

Por primera vez en la historia le hago caso a esa vocecita de mi cabeza y lo dejo estar, me tumbo y me duermo que mañana será otro día.

* * *

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta me despierta, abro y Raven pasa sin preguntar siquiera.

-¡Date prisa! Hank nos va a enseñar unas instalaciones para encontrar mutantes, sabías que las ha diseñado él mismo…- mi amiga sigue con su monologo hasta que la interrumpo para decirle que por favor salga un ratito para que me pueda preparar, ella sorprendentemente me hace caso y sale.

Después de prepararme vamos juntas a encontrarnos con Hank cuando le pregunto por la ausencia de Charles me dice que ya nos sale después allí, que ahora mismo está teniendo una reunión con el ignorado. Parece que Charles ya ha puesto al corriente a todo el mundo de que Erik se ha ido.

Ya allí nos encontramos con Hank.

-Bueno ¿y Charles?- pregunta Raven. Antes de que Hank pudiera responder de oye a Charles diciendo.

-Estamos aquí.- nos miramos entre nosotros ¿hemos oído mal? ¿ha dicho estamos? Me sorprende porque que yo sepa la agente Mactaggert no venía con nosotros, que yo sepa.

En ese momento lo veo ¡Es él! ¡Es Erik! ¡No se ha ido! Mi corazón da un vuelco y me invade una sensación de alivio.

Hank y Raven le dirigen unos cuantos saludos. Cuando todos se encuentran lejos le digo:

-Te quédaste- ya sé que es una obviedad pero no se me ocurre que otra cosa decirle.

-Me lo pensé mejor - me dice sonriendo.

-¿Algo… o alguien te hizo cambiar?- necesito saber si fui yo.

-Se puede decir que sí.

-Seguro que fue Charles- digo sin pensar.

-En parte- lo sabía- pero también estoy aquí para hacer reír a alguien.

Soy yo, se refiere a mí, me sonrojo y justo cuando le iba a responder pero Raven nos llama para que pasemos a ver, ¡qué inoportuna!

* * *

-Yo lo llamo Cerebro. Porque actúa como tal.- dijo Hank.

-Ya.

-¡Vaya! Miro a mi alrededor mientras Hank suelta el rollo de cómo funciona.

-Eres un conejillo de indias adorable, Charles- dice Erik. No puedo menos que esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario.

-Déjame de disfrutarlo.

-Yo he sido una cobaya y ahora veo a otra.

-De acuerdo a ver, no te afeitarías la cabeza.- No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado eso.

-El pelo ni tocarlo- ante la reacción de Charles ahogo una carcajada.

Ahora Hank pone en marcha la máquina, todos estamos serios en este momento de tensión, hasta que Charles se comienza a reír y Hank grita un funciona, y a partir de este momento comienza la búsqueda de mutantes.

**N/A Comenten por favor.**


	6. Jugando con fuego

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: estos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Corazones cruzados**

**Capítulo 6**

**Jugando con fuego**

He estado los últimos días con Erik y Charles reclutando mutantes, hemos reclutado cuatro de cinco no está mal. Sin embargo, durante el viaje, me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía Erik y Charles. Cada vez soy más consciente de ellos y de que son mutuos también, eso me hace sentir egoísta ya que los quiero a los dos y lo peor es que ellos se están dando cuenta de que su mejor amigo tiene sentimientos hacía mi, y no precisamente de amistad.

Algunas veces, los observo mientras no estoy con ellos, su comportamiento son el de dos mejores amigos normales, aunque también cambia sobre sus primeros encuentros. Pero cuando estoy con ellos es peor, la tensión es muy palpable entre esos dos, yo hago como si no me diera cuenta aunque, incluso los reclutas lo noten.

Durante este tiempo he pensado que lo mejor es marcharme lejos, dejar todo esto atrás, pero di mi palabra y soy una mujer de palabra, así que esa opción ha quedado descartada.

Esta tensión me abruma y mis sentimientos se desbordan, tengo dolores de cabeza cada vez más frecuentes, aunque no tan frecuentes como mis ataques de nervios de nuevo presentes.

Soy una cobarde y esto cada vez me supera más y más.

* * *

Ahora Charles y Erik están en una reunión con los de la CIA, yo no asisto porque aparte de la insoportable tensión me aburren mucho.

Se supone que debería de estar vigilando a los jóvenes reclutas abajo, pero en cuanto Charles y Erik se han ido me disculpe de la sala diciendo que tenía dolor de cabeza, no es que sea mentira pero lleva días doliéndome sin parar, por un par de horas más no me moriría, la autentica razón por la cual me he ido es que sé que la van a montar y cuanto más lejos este mejor, ya que así no me llevo la bronca.

Estoy en el baño que hay en mi habitación mirándome frente al espejo, el agua del grifo corre, el sonido de algo rompiéndose hace que me despierte de mi ensoñación, entonces me mojo la cara, cierro el grifo y me acuesto en la cama.

"Algo me dice que Alex está usando sus poderes"- pienso sarcásticamente.

Mi habitación en la CIA nunca me había parecido tan fría y desoladora.

Miro al techo ¿Qué me ha pasado? Parezco una vieja amargada.

Y todo por dos hombres, cierro los ojos y veo a una chica riéndose de mí por haber caído tan fácilmente, esa chica soy yo hace un tiempo antes de meterme en este lío. Aunque estos dos hombres no son dos hombres cualquiera son Charles y Erik.

Oigo gritos y sé que han pillado a los jóvenes mutantes y les están echando la broca. ¡Pobres!

Después de un rato, oigo a alguien que llama a la puerta.

-Lizzie, soy yo- dice.

Sé que estoy jugando con fuego y que me voy a quemar pero le abro de todos modos porque después de todo es Charles.

**N/A Por favor comenten**


	7. Visita nocturna

**N/A Descargo de responsabilidad: estos personajes no me pertenecen, aquí solo es mío mi oc.**

**Corazones cruzados**

**Capítulo 7**

**Visita nocturna**

Deje entrar a Charles en la oscura y gris habitación que la CIA me había asignado, parece fatigado y enfadado supongo que será por lo que los chicos han montado, espero que no sea para tanto me sentiría muy mal si supiera que han hecho algo terrible.

- ¿Qué hicieron?- le pregunto.

-Bueno han destrozado una estatua y un cristal, y estaban en una especie de fiesta cuando llegamos.- Charles suspiró

- Bueno ¿Qué te esperabas?- le pregunto con incredulidad y algo más relaja- que te esperaran como angelitos, sin hablar y quietecitos.

- Tal vez me haya pasado con ellos, pero ha sido el pronto.- Charles se sienta en mi cama y me mira- Y tú, ¿estás bien? Me han dicho que te dolía la cabeza.

- Sí estoy bastante mejor- miento como una bellaca y me siento a su lado- ¿Algo nuevo?

- Sí por eso he venido.- dice de nuevo Charles más animado- Tenemos que ir a Rusia, Shaw se va reunir ahí.

- Bien ¿Cuándo saldremos?

- Mañana por la mañana así que será mejor que te vayas a dormir temprano.- Charles se levanta y me dice- iremos Erik, tú y yo.- noto que busca en mi algún rastro de emoción y vigilo a ver si mis barreras mentales están bien puestas.

- Vale.- le digo y le sonrío.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi cara está peligrosamente cerca de la de Charles debería apartarme pero no quiero, es más me acerco un poco más y él cierra el espacio que queda entre nosotros. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existiéramos Charles y yo, ni Shaw, ni Erik. Nadie. Yo rodee con mis brazos su cuello y él mi cintura con los suyos. Estuvimos un buen rato así solo parando separándonos cuando necesitábamos respirar. Entoncés llamarón a la puerta.

- Lizzie ¿Charles está ahí?- pregunto una voz, una voz que reconocí como Moira Mactaggert.

- Sí, pasa- le digo ante la mirada disgustada de Charles que seguramente quería que siguiéramos besándonos.

- Perdón, es que tenemos que prepararlo todo para el viaje de mañana.

- Está bien- le digo.

Charles y Moira se van y yo me quedo pensando en que consecuencias podría haber en este beso, también pienso en Erik y en que siento como si lo hubiera engañado.

En fin si las cosas iban mal ahora iban peor, y algo me dice que esto no mejorara en bastante tiempo.

**N/A Por favor comenten.**


	8. Rusia

**N/A Siento el retraso. Aquí está el próximo capítulo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de X-men no me pertenecen, de aquí solo me pertenece Lizzie.**

* * *

**Corazones cruzados**

**Capítulo 8**

**Rusia**

Después del beso con Charles no pude dormir en toda la noche, así que me preparé para el viaje a Rusia, al día siguiente, fui la primera en subir al avión y esperé a los demás, la siguiente en entrar fue la agente Mactaggert que se sorprendió al verme ya en el avión porque suelo ser la última en aparecer.

-¡Buenos días!- le digo.

-¡Hola!- me responde.

Silencio incómodo creo que ya me acuerdo porque no subo hasta ser que todo el mundo este en el avión.

-¿Me puedes explicar la táctica que vamos a utilizar?- normalmente se lo pediría a Charles pero lo que sea para deshacernos de este incomodo silencio.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Moira y yo estuvimos hablando todo el viaje lo que sorprendió mucho a todos, también sorprendió mucho el hecho de que fuese la primera en llegar al transporte ya que normalmente soy la última y llevada medio dormida. Aterrizamos y nos instalamos en un camión para pasar por los sistemas de seguridad, Charles con su telepatía ayuda cuando revisan la parte trasera de camión.

* * *

Hemos llegado a nuestro destino y desde nuestra posición, detrás de unos arbustos, observamos como la telépata de Shaw llega.

Uso mi telepatía con uno de los soldados para obtener más información, Charles hace lo mismo.

-Shaw se disculpa pero está indispuesto, me dijo que viniera en su lugar.-dice.- Y entre tú y yo cariño, yo soy mejor compañía.

-Pase, por favor.

-Shaw no viene- digo, adelantándome a Charles- ¿qué hacemos?

-Ahora nada vinimos por Shaw, se aborta la misión.- dice Moira.

-De eso nada- la interrumpe Erik.

-¡Erik!

-Ella es su mano derecha. A mí me basta con eso.

-Y que la CIA invada la residencia de un alto oficial soviético ¿Estás loco?

-Yo no soy de la CIA- dice Erik y echa a correr.

-¡Erik!- grito y sin pensar echó a correr.

Erik corre hacia la entrada y ataca a unos guardias por el camino con sus poderes, yo lo sigo muy de cerca.

Llegamos a la sala donde la telépata estaba usando sus poderes para crear una doble de sí misma que estaba con el general, Charles había venido con nosotros aunque no me di cuenta por eso cuando habla me sorprende:

-Buen truco-dice.

Entonces el general se da cuenta de nuestra presencia:

-Duerme. –Charles usa sus poderes.

En ese momento la telépata se vuelve de cristal. Charlea intenta usar sus poderes de telepatía

-Deja de intentar leerme la mente, cielo. No podrás sacar nada de mi mientras este así.

Intenta salir corriendo pero uso mis poderes de telequinesis para tirarla contra las patas de la cama y Erik la atrapa con sus poderes.

-Entonces dínoslo tú.

-¿Dónde está Shaw?

Erik vuelve a usar sus poderes, le está haciendo daño.

-Erik- le advierte Charles.- Erik, basta ya.

- No

Me acerco a Erik y le toco el hombro:- Erik.- susurro.

Erik me mira y la suelta, Emma vuelve a su forma normal.

-Ya no volverá a transformarse en diamante, y si lo hace ya sabe lo que le espera.- dice.

Yo asiento y me pongo enfrente de Emma para leerle la mente.

Y veo a Shaw con un mapamundi poniendo un misil en Cuba, entonces aparecen muchos misiles y una explosión. Y todo el grupo mirando la tierra en ruinas mientras Shaw dice:

-Somos los hijos del átomo, la radiación creó a los mutantes, lo que acabe con los humanos solo nos hará más fuertes.

- Precioso ¿verdad?- dice Emma cuando termino.

-Estamos en problemas- digo.

* * *

**N/A Por favor comenten**


End file.
